Harry
by berryandlisa
Summary: Harry has been abused at the Dursley's. What happens when he runs away and is found by Sirius? ONESHOT! Based on the song Danny by Nicole Dollanganger. I own nothing.


I could not believe my eyes. _Harry, no!_ I thought desperately, not wanting to accept what was in front me. I knelt beside him and started doing muggle CPR. I learned it one summer when I was home from Hogwarts and my family insisted on me learning.

_Split his ribs open using my bares,_

_But I could not repair all of the damage._

"Breathe, breathe!" I muttered viciously, working as hard as I could to revive him. Harry didn't respond. I felt tears start to come to my eyes and shook my head, refusing to let them fall. I barely noticed I'd started sweating.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder. I recognized Dumbledore's voice immediately. "There's nothing more you can do. He's gone."

_Built of milk and flesh, so meek and mild,_

_But I know if he'd lived he'd have grown to be wild._

I stopped my futile efforts and took one last long look at the boy I loved. He was pale and had a look of peace on his face. He was happy now where ever he was. I thought of how he said he'd wanted to be an Auror. He looked so much like his father. I knew if he'd had the chance to grow up, he would have been just as ambitious as James was.

_They broke him and they beat him,_

_And break he did._

I thought bitterly of how the Dursley's treated him. They wanted to beat the magic out of him. Well, good job on their part, because they successfully managed to beat all of the magic out of him. And they managed to take his life as well. It's a win-win for them, isn't it? They were so cruel and abusive towards him, it's amazing he lived through his fourth year. They should have never sent him back to the Dursley's when Voldemort returned. _They should have sent him back with _me! I would kill them.

_They took him from me, my baby,_

_And break he did._

Then I remembered how Lily had sacrificed her life for this boy. She died in vain. Voldemort took her away from the only thing precious to her. And then Dumbledore sent him to the muggles and they completely broke him. If he'd been with me, he would've been happy and Lily wouldn't be so disappointed in me like I knew she was.

_His skin went white as chalk, his limbs turned soft and limp._

_I cradled him through those moments of weakness._

He was so pale. I felt that if I tried to hold him he would crumble under my touch. But I lifted him anyway. I pulled him into my lap and cried. He felt so weak. He was light as a feather, because those stupid relatives of his neglected him to no end. He clearly hadn't eaten in days. I held him and sang to him. A song I'd once heard in a far off place and time.

_I watched him drift between the worlds of living and dead, _

_Until he sunk down into the pavement._

When I managed to stop crying, I placed him carefully onto the stretcher Dumbledore had conjured. I kept watching him expecting him to wake up and say, "Surprise!" Something caught my eye and I saw on the other side of the stretcher the apparition of a small boy. _Harry!_ The boy smiled at me and waved. Then he faded from my sight.

_They broke him and they beat him,_

_And break he did._

Ministry members started to arrive. When they saw the dead boy, some gasped, some cried, some fainted. When Fudge arrived I remembered how all throughout this summer he had been telling the Daily Prophet awful about Harry. They also contributed to the downfall of the Boy-Who-Lived.

_They took him from me, my baby,_

_And break he did._

Why? Why did Harry have to die so young? Why did he have to leave so soon? He had so much to live for! He would've been great! _And I have finally been found innocent!_ Harry died not knowing my innocence. Why did this have to happen? I felt anger rage inside me. I would kill those muggles. I would rip them apart limb by limb.

_And laid there for days in the cold and the wind,_

_But I could not breathe life back in._

Harry had been missing for almost a week when I found him lying in some trees, just a block from where I'd been staying. He must have run away, despite his injuries and tried to find me. He was so close when his body couldn't take it and most likely died in his sleep. He must have thought he was just going to sleep for a little bit and never opened his eyes back up.

_I tried to fill up his lungs with the air from my own,_

_but he did not wake up again. No, he didn't._

As soon as I found him I called for Dumbledore and started muggle CPR. I knew now he would never wake up from his sleep again. I would never see his beautiful smile. I would never look into those emerald eyes again. I would never see the joy in his face, that so closely resembled his fathers, when I told him I was free.

_Split his ribs open using my bare hands,_

_But I could not repair all of the damage._


End file.
